Two Souls
by Marshmallow Master
Summary: Maka and Soul are eighteen (and Lord Death let them teach at the academy for some reason. Like, I think some of the students are eighteen. But that's just me), and they're madly in love with each other, but they're too shy to admit it. Will they finally confess after kissing(accidentally) and a scheme to send them to Paris?
1. Chapter 1

(forward- I realize I posted this all at once, but I was writing this all summer, so bear with me)

Soul POV

I looked at sidewalk as I was walking home with Maka. My hands were in my pocket and life was good. Life had changes a lot. Maka and I were both eighteen, and we still were roommates. She's my best friend, what can I say. After she turned me into a death scythe a few months ago, there was a teaching job open at the academy, and she immediately took it up, knowing that's what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She's a two star meister now. I ran errands for Lord Death (why did he let two eighteen-year-olds teach here anyways?) here and there, but mostly I subbed for random teachers around the academy.

We got a lot closer, to the point where we were finishing each other's sentences. And like I said, me and Maka were going home. I didn't have to worry about getting any nosebleeds from Blair because she started living in this castle or something. I didn't really pay attention when she was telling me and Maka...

Anyways, tonight would be especially great because Maka and I were going to have our monthly movie night. Just the two of us. No pervy Blair, annoying Black Star (no offense), or OCD Kid. Just me and Maka and a couple of horror movies (it was my turn to pick the movies).

I knew Kid, Patty and Liz wouldn't bother us because they on a mission in Asia.

I knew Black Star and Tsubaki weren't coming because they had a date. Apparently, she "Didn't hold him back, she made him shine brighter". Also, Tsubaki had had a crush on him for a while. How anyone could have a crush on Black Star was beyond was beyond me, but if anyone could, it was Tsubaki.

Maka's creepy dad couldn't show up because he was at Chupa Cabra's. Blair was at her "job". So, officially no one would bother us.

Maka was a lot of fun to watch movies with because she always make fun of the stupid hero or heroine that would always go in the closet or whatever, and I thought it was really funny and cute because most girls would be screaming at that point, not questioning the character's logic. Believe it or not, horror movies with Maka were more funny than comedy. And this time, I even remembered to get popcorn to eat.

I don't really like horror movies... I choose them because I'm hoping that Maka will look to me for protection from the "monsters". But, of course, we've faced much scarier and nightmare-giving things, so my struggles are futile.

But tonight, it would be different. I had a plan. I usually played piano for her sometimes after movies, mostly from the romantic era (although I liked jazz a lot better). I'm trying to send her some kind of message 'cuz cool guys like me aren't going to be bothered by sending conspicuous messages. But, Maka means more to me than being cool, so tonight, my plan would be put into action.

This is going to be a fun night.

Maka POV

Ahh, movie night with Soul. My favorite night of the month. The movies he picked out were crap at best, but I enjoyed spending time with him.

But most of all he would play piano for me. I love it when he played piano for me. He always plays for me after movie night. He would always play songs from the romantic era, which was my favorite. I hope he was trying to send me some sort of message... *sigh* I doubt it. When he would be finished he would always be surprised to see tears in my eyes. Now, I don't cry often, but Soul's music was just so wistful and so longing, I couldn't help myself. Then he would always give me a hug and go to bed.

I just loved the feel of Soul's arms around me. He was always warm and smelled like strawberries. But it's not like I have feelings for him or anythings. Why would anyone think that?

...

...

...

Oh all right, it's true. I'm in love with Soul. But he doesn't love me back, so i'm not even going to waste my time with a romance.

Even though I want one.

I don't need it.

...

...

...

Dear lord, please save me. I'm having awkward pauses in my head, that screams trouble!

(Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, and the OOCness of Soul and Maka. But, you never know. That might actually be what goes through their head. I know Soul doesn't like to play piano, but let's just say he's fine playing it for Maka. Ahh Soul. He's my ideal guy. He looks hot in a tux and plays piano. What a freaking boss.*sighs* Too bad he isn't mine. And yes, that was a disclaimer.

Soul- You really are a crazed, obsessed fangirl, aren't you?

Me- And a FANGirl too.

Granny Kagura- ...what?

Me- Ahh, let's not get MR involved. I confuse you enough already.

Soul- *sarcasm*No, you're the most sane person I know.

Me- Really?

Granny Kagura- No! Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?

Me- Yes, but I felt like being stupider than Norma-

Norma- Hiiii!

Me- It was actually quite fun.

Granny Kagura and Soul- *facepalm*

Me- Anyways, this is my first fanfic, and I would like to introduce my lovely kidnapped people. Soul, of course all of you reading this know who he is. Granny Kagura is from inuyasha, and if you don't know who she is, check out my bio! I put all of my fun stuff there! And Norma, I didn't kidnap her, I created her! She is my and my marshmallow's pet Norwhal!

Soul and Granny Kagura- It's NARwhal!

Me- don't care!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Maka POV)

Hmmm... Pitcher... Sugar... And packet. There. All ready to make kool-aid. As I poured the sugar into the pitcher, I saw a hand, Soul's, grab the packet. I slowly turned around and saw Soul holding the packet. I quickly assessed the situation.

Soul had grown taller. He was about three inches taller than Tsubaki(Tsubaki and I hadn't grown much), and so was Black*Star. He was holding the packet above his head. I couldn't win in a wrestling match against him, so I said exactly what was on my mind. "Damn." Soul grinned. "Any chance you'll give it back?" I asked. He shrugged and the packet to me. I patted his shoulder and smiled. "You know, that surprisingly easy." He shrugged. "I'm tired." he said. I rolled my eyes. As if. Despite his 'cool' and 'laid back' attitude, he was never tired. "Whatever." I said.

Soul walked to the microwave and the popcorn in. Then he leant against the counter and turned to me. He just stared at me for a while and when I was done stirring the kool-aid, I said, "You're creeping me out, you know?" Then, the microwave chose that moment to beep and Soul immediately turned around. He grabbed a large bowl from the cabinet and dumped the popcorn.

I know it's weird, but he even made putting popcorn in a bowl look cool.

...

...

...

I really need to stop these awkward pauses.

I picked two glasses from the cabinet, and poured Kool-Aid into them. It was light-blue, our favorite flavor. You might be thinking, 'There is no light-blue flavored kool-aid. How is that possible?' Well, it isn't necessarily possible, that's just what Soul and I like to call it. I think the real flavor name is ice-blue-raspberry-lemonade. Can you see why we just like to call it light-blue?

I made note of Soul who was looking at me with interest, and eating the popcorn I might add. "Okay," I said, "Movie night is on!" He fist-pumped and let out a little, "Woo!". I chuckled a little because it just looked so stupid compared to his 'cool' self. "Let's get this started!" He said.

As we migrated to the living room, I noticed Soul's hands clenching and unclenching, as if he were nervous. I frowned a little. Even when we were fighting the Kishin he didn't do cliché nervous things. I shook the thought off, thinking it was my imagination.

We settled down on the couch, our legs and shoulders touching and the popcorn bowl on his lap. Soul grabbed the remote and hit play. I waited in anticipation to see what movie he had chosen.

Scary Movie. I rolled my eyes. "Creative. Real creative, Soul." I said sarcastically. He just smirked as if to say 'Whatever' and nestled into the couch cushions more.

I watched and groaned as one by one as the people got clipped off, because of their own stupidity. Soul just chuckled.

When I getting so bored that I was just blankly staring at the screen, Soul grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button. That knocked me out of my trance. "What are you doing?" I asked, "Don't you want to watch the movie?" He shook his head. "I have a really long song I want to play you. C'mon." We got up and went to the beautiful black grand piano that rested in what used a storage room.

Soul sat down at the piano, hesitated, then pushed the cover back from the keys. It really was a beautiful instrument. The black and white reminded me Soul in his suit. Which looked amazing in, might I add.

When his fingers worked their way over the keys, I felt a momentary jolt. This song was the one he played me before we became partners.

I thought of all the times we've had together, good and bad. When we first met Blair, when we danced together in Soul's head, when he got me to play basketball, when we first did genie hunter, when we defeated the Kishin, and most recently when I turned him into a death scythe. Tears were streaming down my face and I was so overcome with emotion, I sat down on the floor.

Soul POV

When I finished the song, I tuned around to see Maka sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. I knelt down next to her an put my arm around her. "Look at me." I said. She slowly turned her head towards me. I saw more tears on Maka's face than any other i'd seen in my life. "What is it Soul?" She asked, her voice a little shaky. "Don't dwell in the past. Look to the future. Our future." I said. Then I leaned over, and pressed my lips against hers.

Fireworks went off behind my eyes. They were in all the colors of the rainbow. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Besides Maka, that is. I was enjoying myself thoroughly (a.n. Not in that way. Hahaha. Silly perverts). It was like I had melted into her, and I was loving every minute of it.

I loved her so much, it hurt. But the kiss was nourishing the pain, so I wanted it keep on going as long as possible. Then, when I felt Maka pull away, I almost cried out.

She stared at me in horror, and I did the same, now realizing what we just did. I kissed Maka. I kissed her.

Maka POV

As his lips met mine, I saw a vision of Soul and I leaping through a field of daisies, our hands joined. I just loved Soul so much, I love love love him.

La di da. Soul, Soul, Soul. He is my life, my confidant, the love of my life, my best friend, and much more. It was crazy how much I love him. It was awesome.

Now, I was kissing him. Kissing Soul. Wait. Kissing... Kissing... Soul? Holy freaking crap, I was kissing Soul! I pulled back and stared at him with horror. I wiped the tears from my face and said, "I- I- I have to go." I then dashed away and into my room.

I was awake all night wondering why I pulled back from that kiss.

Soul's kiss.

(Aww, who doesn't love a little SoMa? Obviously, if you don't, you really should not be reading this story. Now, this next chapter will be where the good stuff starts. Oh, I just love this story. And on a sidenote, I've never actually watched Scary Movie, I haven't really watched any scary movies at all. I just chose Scary Movie because the title, was, well... Easy to choose. Just thought I should let you know.

Granny Kagura- You shouldn't talk about things like you know about them.

Me- Blah, blah, blah. I don't need life lessons from a demon.

Soul- At this point, you could take life lessons from anyone.

Me- You want me to sic Norma on you two?

Soul- *laughing*

Granny Kagura- HAHAHA! I'd like to see you try.

Me-Oh yeah? Get 'em, Norma!

Norma- Hiiii!

Me- Stupid, useless Norwhal.

Granny Kagura and Soul- It's NARwhal!

Me- DON'T CARE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Maka POV

The next morning, Soul and I did not say a word. From the time we brushed our teeth to the time we got off his motorcycle.

To say it was awkward would be a massive understatement.

After class, Nick and his weapon, Holly, came to me and said, "Are all right Professor Albarn? You seem a little, er, out of it." The look in Holly's eyes was so concerned, I wanted to burst into tears. Nick looked worried as well. I just loved Nick and Holly. Don't judge, but they were my favorites. But, I faked a smile and said, "No, everything's cool. Thanks for asking!" I made a peace sign and then waited Nick and Holly to walk away. They looked over their shoulders but I continued faking the smile.

After they were gone, I let the smile leave my face. I also thought about how right they were. Last night, I had questioned everything about my relationship with Soul, good and bad. I hadn't got a wink of sleep.

*Sigh* I'll have to take a nap when I get home.

Soul POV

Today at lunch, I heard Nick and Holly mention Maka. They are her favorite students. I heard Nick say, "I'm really worried about Professor Albarn." Then, one of their resonation group partners, Drew, laughed and said, "Hahaha! I think something happened between her and Mr. Evans. It's common knowledge that they have a thing for each other. And they live together and-" Drew was cut off. Holly had learned a few tricks of the trade from Maka and said, "Holly... CHOP!" I then heard a thud and assumed Drew had hit the floor, and was twitching, preferably with a nice bruise on his head. And dead.

I chuckled. Drew reminded me of Black*Star. I also heard Drew's partner, Katie, chuckling. Katie reminded me of myself.

Anyways, I wondered how it was that obvious I had feelings for Maka. Or, at least, how obvious it had been even for the students. Were we really that in love with each other?

God, I hope so.

Maka POV

As I headed into a lesson about Eibon, I saw Drew and Katie giggling in the back row. I stopped in the middle of my sentence and stared at them. The rest of the class did the same. They kept giggling and making little hand motions.

"Drew? Katie? Is there something you want to tell us?" I said. Drew and Katie froze. They simultaneously looked at me, the same expression on their face. They were both the same pallor. They knew what happened to kids I got angry at.

I saw Nick nudge Drew a bit. He snapped out of his trance. I raised my eyebrows. Drew mumbled something incoherable. "I can't hear you." I said. "Fine," He finally shouted, "Katie and I were talking about you and Mr. Evans."

Uh oh. They're gonna get it.

"Drew, Katie, can you come here for a bit?" I asked calmly. They begrudgingly got out of their seats, and made their way to the front of the class. They had their heads bowed. They knew what was going to happen. "Maka... CHOP!" They fell to the floor, twitching a bit. The class giggled involuntarily at their typical anime jaw-drop. "That's all. Holly, Nick, can you help them to their seats?" I said.

Holly helped Katie and they seemed to be having a hushed, but heated, debate and Holly apparently won. Nick said something like, "You idiot! Don't talk about Mr. Evans in front of Professor Albarn." Drew grinned stupidly, and yelled, "SPARKLES!" 'Oh dear', I thought, 'I've knocked him delirious. Excellent.' The class stared at me in horror. I just grinned and said, "Now, Eibon was a great inventor..."

(A/N

Me- Yeah, yeah. This wasn't the exciting chapter. Sorry. It was more humorous. I'm sorry I wanted you to laugh. We cool? Okay, next chapter, the real plotline starts. Hehehe. Four chapters, haven't hit the plotline. Pathetic.

Granny Kagura-You just realized that?

Me- Umm...

Soul- Shhh! Remember the last time you made her sad? She wouldn't come out of her closet for two days.

Granny Kagura- And that's bad because...

Soul- Umm, well...

Me- You guys are so mean to me! WAHH! *sulks in closet*

Granny Kagura- YIPEE!

Norma- How... How... How dare you?

Soul- *Le gasp* Norma! You can talk?

Norma- Hehehe... That's another story, for another time...)


	4. Chapter 4

Maka POV

"PROFESSOR ALBARN TO THE DEATH ROOM." I heard over the intercom. I inwardly groaned. Ever since Joe hooked up that intercom for Lord Death, he had been so annoying with it, we had had to stage an intervention.

Nevertheless, I said, "Class dismissed." The class slowly but surely made their way out of the class. I fast-walked to the Death Room, and when I arrived, I saw Soul and Lord Death waiting.

"Oh good, you're both here." Lord Death finally said this, breaking the awkward silence that was settling over the room. Soul and I did not acknowledge him, because we were just staring at the ground, embarrassed that the other was there. "I have a mission for you too. We received information that the witch Chenille will be hosting a very high-class party for witches and humans with Kishin-egg-souls. I would like you too sneak into the party, and destroy Chenille. It would not be bad if you managed to defeat more witches or humans, but do not let Chenille leave this party alive. She influences many meisters to eat the souls of humans, and it would do a great amount of good if you successfully completed this mission."

I looked up. "This sounds like an assassination. Why didn't you assign Black Star and Tsubaki to this mission?" I asked. Lord Death sighed. "You know Maka, Black Star has not changed. He still is very bad at assassinations."

Oh. Duh.

"Oh, okay. Where is this party? When should we leave?" I asked. "The party is in Paris, France and you will leave tonight. I've already made arrangements for you two. You should go home and get rested up. This will be a difficult mission." Soul nodded and I said, "Alright, you can count on us, Lord Death."

I then immediately turned toe and practically sprinted out, without saying a word to Soul.

Tsubaki POV

Black Star and I stepped out from behind Lord Death's mirror. When we heard the door shut, Black Star said, "I am too good at assassinations." Lord Death turned around to look at him and said, "How many of your assassination attempts have ended in success?" Black Star opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly closed it. "That's what I thought. But this isn't necessarily assassination, I'm sure you two would have been successful. Tell me, why did you want this mission to go to Soul and Maka?" Lord Death sounded genuinely curious. "Sir, this mission is in Paris, the city of love. We want them to get together." I said. "But it won't be a very romantic setting. I doubt it will work." Lord Death said. "We've tried everything romantic, so we decided a semi-romantic setting would be best."

"You know, they won't appreciate you guys playing match making."

"Oh, please! They'd be thanking us. Anyways, Kid, Patty and Liz agree with us. This plan will not fail." Black Star half-shouted in the way he does. "Oh? They're in in it too?" Lord Death inquired. I smiled. "It was originally their idea. We're just carrying it out while they're gone." I said.

"Hmm. You kids are very clever, indeed. I remember now how you got to be so good at what you do." Lord Death said. I grinned and said, "Thank you Shinigami-sama." while Black Star went into this whole rant about why Lord Death should've remembered anyways.

Soul POV

"You ready?" I asked. It was two simple words- you ready?- but it seemed to break part of the awkward barrier that now stood between us. "Yeah," She replied, "Let's go."

We went outside, and got on my motorcycle to go to the airport. We chatted occasionally, but for the most part, it remained awkward.

(time jump)

We walked off the plane, stretching and yawning. "Ugh, that was horrible." I said, "So many people." Maka shuddered and said, "Affirmative."

It was seven o'clock, and our mission wasn't until tomorrow. "Well, er, what should we do now?" I asked. "We should get something to eat. I'm starving." She said. I nodded and said, "Right."

We walked around the streets until we found a restaurant that was appealing to both me and Maka. It was a beautiful café that had a bunch twisted metal poles that formed intricate patterns all over the place. It was called Le Café Belle*.

We went inside and waited for a waitress to seat. Maka had to use her French speaking skills to get us food. Right before the waitress left, she said something and Maka blushed.

"What? What did she say?" I immediately asked. "She said, 'You two lovebirds have fun'." I groaned. Just because we were a guy and girl, eating dinner together in a Café in Paris at night with no one else did not mean we were together.

Though, once I put it like that, I can see how someone would assume that.

(*litteraly, the Beautiful Café[I looked it up on google translate].) Well, finally! The plot line begins! I'm so excited! EEE! Anyways, love it? Hate it? Please tell me.

Granny Kagura- I'll tell you a thing or two-

Me- Hey, hey. Just because Soul and Norma are on vacation in The Netherlands, doesn't mean you can pick on me. Remember: I cam do anything.

Granny Kagura- I hate you. How did you take my fan in the first place?

Me- Don't question the power of the Master of Marshmallows.

Granny Kagura- Who are these supposed "marshmallows" anyways?

Me- The most terrifying and elite force of people ever established. Don't mess with 'em.)


	5. Chapter 5

Maka POV

"Ugh, finally. This witch is late to her own freaking party! How tacky is that?" I whispered. Soul eyed me warily. "Yeah... Tacky... That's the word I would use." I scowled. "Just shut up. This is an assassination, remember?" Soul just sighed, shook his head, and turned into a scythe.

I always liked watching Soul as a scythe. He seemed a little more confident and smug when in scythe form. He looked like he could kick back in a lawn chair or something in his scythe form, I don't know.

Anyways, as we looked down at the party from or hiding spot(a shadowy ledge where the ceiling starts to arc), I saw a woman with cream-colored hair that fell down to her calves, and eyes as dark as midnight. She was wearing a long, tight-fitting, white, lacy dress. I assumed she was Chenille.

Chenille was holding a small glass cup with red liquid in it. I hoped that was fruit punch. I waited patiently for about two hours for everyone to take their attention of Chenille and for her to saunter over to mine and Soul's corner. I silently leapt down from the ledge and managed to, well, decapitate her, to be quite frank.

It was pathetic. I assumed this witch would have more skills. To be quite honest, I was looking forward to a battle. Killing witches is a great stress reliever. And the lord knows that I needed that more than ever?

But, I was knocked out of my thoughts when Soul yelled, "MAKA! LOOK!" I looked up at a man dashing towards us. He was of normal height, normal weight, and did not have any distinguishing features whatsoever.

He was barreling toward Soul and I at full speed. Don't get me wrong, this guy had knife, and a bloodthirsty look on his face, but I wasn't intimidated at all. I guess after facing the Kishin, he wasn't that much.

I leaned over and got menacing look on my face. "I don't care who you are," I yelled, "Your soul is mine!"

The guy screamed and assaulted us. I just stood there, and, at the last second, stepped out of the way. Then, I promptly stabbed the guy in the back.

He fell to the ground, dead. "Jeez. Are we really that awesome?" I asked Soul. "Well," Soul said, changing back to his human form, "I don't know about you, but I am the coolest guy there is."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Soul. "Oh yeah, I forgot." I said, with a grin on my face, totally unaware to the fact that blood had spattered all over my legs and sweater. But, when I did notice, I cursed. Like a sailor(and a boss, I might add).

That, combined with the fact I just killed two things right in front of them was enough to make them run away. Soul transformed back into a scythe, yelling, "Don't let them get away, Maka!" And I nodded in agreement.

To be honest, I was dumbstruck with the way that Soul said my name so passionately. It's stupid, I know, but I just love Soul too much for my own good. "Maka! Were you listening?" Soul shouted from his scytheness, "Get them!" I nodded briefly and ran towards the panicked crowd of witches.

I did my awesome BA scream, and the crowd screamed in turn. I started slicing up random witches, one by one. Some tried to fight back, but I easily defended myself. But after about 5 minutes of total slaughter, the witches wised up and poofed out like there was no tomorrow.

"Dang," Soul said, transforming back, "So many of them escaped." I frowned, trying to think what I would do about all the blood on my clothes. "But, look around. We got so many of them. Can you even eat this many souls?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Umm..." Soul muttered. He looked in awe at all the witch souls floating around. There had to be at least fifty, if not more. "What will we do with all of these? I guess we've just never been so successful before." Soul mused. "But I am going to eat all I can! This is like a buffet, except better!" He cried out in glee.

And, without further a due, he happily started plopping souls into his mouth. I cringed a little, thinking about literally eating a soul. I came up with one word: gross. I saw him laying on the ground, patting his belly, no souls in sight. 'How many calories are there in a soul?' Then, I realized I was splattered with blood, and it was still warm.

"Eww." I said, as I pealed of my sweater, cape, thing. Which was soaking with blood, once again, still warm. "How much more gross can this night get?" I asked. "I can think of a few ways." Soul said from across the room.

He was staring at a table with a punch bowl. The liquid was blood red. "Is this what it looks like? 'Cuz I really do not want to deal with vampiristic witches." Soul said, sounding disgusted. I felt like throwing up. "Ew, ew. Let's just get out of here, kay?" I asked.

Soul turned towards me. He recoiled when he saw me. "Is something wrong?" I asked, eyebrows raised. "Jesus, Maka. You're covered in blood." He replied, still recoiling. "No, Soul. I poured fruit punch all over myself when you weren't looking."

He replied with a scowl. He took off his jacket and shoved it towards me. I took, abashed. He then took off his button-up and also shoved towards me, which I took. "I know we're great friends and everything, but you don't have to give me offerings or anything." I said. I looked away, blushing when I saw his scar. And his abs. Them too.

"It ain't like that. Give me my jacket and put on that other shirt. You'll be soaked to the bones with blood, and I don't want that wrapped around my waist on the motorcycle. Plus, you'd probably catch a cold or something." He explained. I was genuinely touched, and figured now would not be the time to point out that blood was still warm. "Thanks." I muttered, my cheeks warm.

I handed him his jacket, and he shrugged it on, leaving the front open. "Can you turn around? So I can change?" I asked, my voice small. Soul's cheeks reddened slightly. But, he gingerly turned around. "No peeking." I informed. "Yeah, yeah, just hurry up. I actually to get some sleep tonight." He said, actually sounding awkward. Legit awkward.

'Wow', I thought, 'This is a first.' As I put on Soul's shirt, I thought about what would happen if Soul suddenly turned around. I figured I would scream and run away, like any normal person. Then I noticed how humungo his shirt was. It barely scraped the bottom of my skirt, it was so huge.

"Let's go." I said. Soul turned around and blushed more as he saw me in his shirt. "You look real cute." He muttered. I let out a small gasp. I was not expecting this. Our cheeks both turned flaming red, and we didn't say a word for the rest of the night.

Soul POV

It wasn't an awkward kind of silence, more of an "I-don't-know-what-to-say-silence". Which I guess IS an awkward silence. I guess just call me Mr. Denial. But there is one thing that, for sure, I am not denying.

I'm in love with Maka Albarn.

(AN

Me- HAHAHA! Cliffie! Well, not really, but it's close enough. Either way, isn't it killing you how Maka and Soul are "so close, yet so far away"? From each other's love, I mean?

Soul- You talk about me like I'm not here.

Me- Maybe, you are. Maybe you aren't. Or maybe I could quickly arrange Maka to fly in and she could say.

Soul- *blushes* No.

Granny Kagura- Ooh! Is that a hint of embarrassment I sense?

Norma- Hiiii!

Me- Yeah, Soul, tell us.

Me and Granny Kagura- *elbowing Soul*

Granny Kagura- Oh boy! He really is in love with her!

Me- Aww, isn't that sweet? *pulls out phone* I guess I'll just have to call Maka and tell her-

Soul-*snatches phone*Gah! How did I get stuck with all these women?!

Me- You have a problem with that? 'Cuz I could just call my marshmallows and they would-

Granny Kagura-*shudder* Trust me. You do NOT want that.

Soul- *faints*)


	6. Chapter 6

Soul POV

So, here I am in Paris, France(the freaking city of love) with the woman I love and we're sitting in our hotel room watching Spongebob. I'm sorry, but that's a little pathetic.

I groaned as, once again, Spongebob sang, "I'm ready! I'm ready!" Maka joined in. "Ha! Look at us, we're twenty year old demon slayers watching Spongebob at 4 in the morning." She said, sounding defeated.

"Well," I said, "Any other wise suggestions?" I looked at her, expectantly. "Umm, wanna go to the tower, as long as we're here." She suggested warily. Her cheeks looked dusted with red. "Sure. That sounds cool." I said. Maka's face lit up. She knew if I said something was cool, I was in total support of whatever it was.

"Kay. Let's go." She said.

Our hotel was about a mile away from the tower, and we took our time, walking around, hip to waist(I am that much taller than her), looking at the city. Some lights were on, but not many. It was still stunning to see the eiffel tower, in all it's glory, lit up from top to bottom.

"You wanna go to the top?" I asked. Maka stiffened. She clenched her hands. "It's be really cool!" I coaxed. "Okay! Sound like fun!" She said with a small smile. I frowned. "Are you sure? We don't have to go-"

"No. I want to. Let's just climb up the stairs."

"Umm... Okay?"

"C'mon. We're not gonna get anywhere just standing here." Maka's voice quivered. She started shaking. I stared at her back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I finally decided on putting my hand on her back. She slowly stopped shaking. And looked me in the eyes.

"Soul." She whispered. I stared back at her, looking at those big green eyes. "Maka." I whispered in return. She smiled slightly then turned to face the city. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" She said quietly.

"Not as beautiful as you." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them. She blushed. "Thanks." She whispered. Her pigtails flapped in the wind. She looked pale.

Maka POV

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I'm at the top of the eiffel tower with Soul, and I am terrified! No, I'm not nervous to be with Soul. I'm afraid of the height.

Oh man, I'm shaking. It's so scary up here. What if I fall, and then I would- "Maka? Are you cold or something? You're shaking." Soul said. He sounded genuine. "No... It's, uh..." My voice broke.

"Aww, Soul!" I cried. I turned to him, wrapped my arms around his torso, and buried my head in the crook of his neck. "Huh?" Soul said, holding out his an awkward fashion. "Don't let me fall." I murmured into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, understating my fear of heights.

"I won't. Never." He said back. I stopped shaking and let him go, but grabbing his hand. His hand felt so warm and strong, and I knew he would protect me from anything. "Let's sit down." Soul said smoothly, gesturing to one of the many benches* at the top of the tower.

I complied, sitting down, and snuggling into Soul, looking out at the city. "We're so high up." I commented loosely. He put an arm around me. "Don't worry, I'll catch you if you fall. No. I'll make sure you don't fall in the first place." He said, assuringly.

My heart was pounding fast. I loved Soul with all my heart, and I knew he would do any and all things in his power, maybe even more, to protect me. And looking out at the unwavering lights in the city, it made me even more certain about this. I was reminded of the candles in Soul's head. The only difference is that these lights didn't flicker, I was sure they would say lit for me and Soul, forever.

I looked at Soul, and he looked at me. And I knew it was the right moment, and so did he. So we leaned close, and pressed our lips together. He held my face in his hands, and I kept my hands around his waist.

This kiss was loving, and gentle. It was exactly how I imagined it would be like. When we pulled away, it was sad. I leant my head against Soul's strong shoulder. "I love you." He whispered into my hair. "I love you too. We'll be together forever." I agreed.

I felt him smile. "Forever." He confirmed.

(AN

Me- *Okay, I don't know if there's benches there, or even if people are allowed up at night. I figured it would add more effect. Sorry. But wasn't that beautiful? I just loved the ending.

Granny Kagura- It was *sniff* beautiful.

Soul- *shocked* Kagura, are you crying?

Granny Kagura- No, I'm experiencing an allergic reaction to all the fluff.

Me- Knowing her, I wouldn't be surprised if this was true.

Soul- Aww, let's give her a hug, anyways. You join in too, Norma.

Norma- Hiiii!

Me, Soul, and Norma- *hug Granny Kagura*

Granny Kagura- Aww, you guys. Wait, what am I saying? Get the heck off of me.

Me- Don't deny it, Granny Kagura.

Soul- You enjoyed the warmth of human contact.

Norma- Recent studies show that only losers with no hearts don't enjoy group hugs.

Granny Kagura- I don't have a heart!

Me- I your heart right here*holds up beating heart*. I beat Naraku in a game of poker.

Granny Kagura- And you played for my heart?

Me- I have his heart too. And Kanna's mirror. And Sesshomaru's fluffy.

Granny Kagura- How did Naraku get that?

Me- Ask Naraku. By the way, Soul. Can you call Lord Death for me? I want to arrange a game of poker.

Soul- No way.

Me- Pfft. You don't have anything to worry about. I already have your motorcycle and letter jacket.

Soul- Wait, when did you-

Me- And that's all folks! Tune in next time for another one of Master's adventures!)


End file.
